This application is for the support of the Delta Regional Primate Research Center as a resource for continuing biomedical research. The Center will conduct core research programs in the general fields of microbiology, parasitology, urology, reproductive physiology, and primate behavior. The specific research projects using nonhuman primates will relate to human diseases as AIDS, leprosy, pyelonephritis, prostatitis, cystitis, amyloidosis, malaria, filariasis, benign prostatic hyperplasia, myocarditis, and lymphoma. The findings of this research should improve our understanding of human diseases, the infectious agents that cause them, and how these disease might be treated and prevent. The Center will also provide facilities, laboratory space and skilled assistance to investigators who come here to do research with nonhuman primates. It will also make available specimens and research materials for use by other scientists. Support of this Center will continue to provide selected species of monkeys for biomedical research. The husbandry and colony management technology that is developed will help to insure an adequate supply of primates for research. Studies of the biology and behavior of primates will improve our understanding of the species and allow them to be used more effectively in research.